Some Time Ago...
Some Time ago... '- Это трек из "Metalocalypse: The Doomstar Requiem" и сцена из одноименного музыкального бонуса. Написана и исполнена Брендоном Смоллом вместе с Майком Кенелли в роли Токи. Концепция Это музыкальная сцена из "Metalocalypse: The Doomstar Requiem" объясняет, как образовалась группа Dethklok. Пиклз организует прослушивание для второго гитариста, несмотря на возражения Сквизгаара. Пиклз соглашается с тем, чтобы Сквизгаар был единственным гитаристом Dethklok если ему удастся победить всех участников прослушивания, что оказалось довольно простой задачей для Сквигельфа. Когда Сквизгаар греется в лучах славы, бездомный подросток запоздало приходит и представляется как некий Токи из Норвегии. Он просит, чтобы ему дали шанс на прослушивание и Сквизгаар соглашается испытать его. Сцена показывает молодых Dethklok, когда они только начинали свою карьеру; все они выглядят заметно моложе, за исключением Сквизгаара, который выглядит идентично кроме цвета одежды. Пиклз, кажется, в прошлом был лидером Dethklok, наравне с Нэйтаном. А Эксплоужен в свою очередь говорил очень мало. Сквизгаар, кажется, любил побыть в одиночестве, рассиживая в стороне. Когда Токи впервые появляется в дверном проеме, он отбрасывает крылатую тень. Текст Оригинал 'Pickles Magnus has been kicked out of the band I think the four of us understand that we gotta make a record Gotta make it great It's our very first one Must annihilate Since we fired the man we are short one artist We need to fill the void We need a guitarist but it's gotta fit right Gotta be the right vibe and it's gotta fuckin' rock because we are Dethklok Skwisgaar I disagrees Don't you sees? We don't needs nobody else! Dis wills bes a one-guitar band Yes, indeeds Ain't nobodies goods as me could match my speeds and conquers mes Pickles Look at all these hopeful auditioners Oh, they came from so far away! But if you show them that you are the best then yes, you may have your way If you hack them all into pieces with your mighty shredding axe then we will forever from this moment on be a four-head beast and you will be the only guitarist of Dethklok! Skwisgaar All right! Shred its now! You're goings down! Take one more! Dis ams a war! Shred its now! You're goings down! Goings down! YEAH! I am a wizards I am a sorcerer and I've proven to dis world dat we don't need nobodies we ams a one-guitar band! Yes, indeed! and Dethklok You have been bested by the master! Bow before your glowing guitar God! Nathan Someone keeps on knocking Someone's at the door Let them in right now Appears to be one more Toki Hellos I'm sorries I got lost along the way My name is Toki I am just a boy, here from Norway I'm so upsets I missed my auditions appointments todays but I thinks dat you should gives me a chance anyhow because I has dis feeling... Something tells me this was meant to be... Do you feel this electricity!? Gives me dis chance!! Skwisgaar All rights You seems so nice It's a shames you must go downs dis way... Категория:Песни Категория:Песни Dethklok Русский перевод (Корвин)Категория:Metalocalypse: The Doomstar Requiem Пиклз Что же, Магнус больше не с нами Мне кажется, мы все понимаем Впереди запись альбома и он должен быть крут Чтобы задницы надрать всем музыкантам вокруг Но теперь нам не хватает одного музыканта И мы ищем гитариста с уникальным талантом Чтоб он наравне играл и техникой блистал И был он крут как бог потому-что мы Dethklok! Сквизгаар Нет, вы не прав, потому-что не нужен нам Никто другой, пусть наш группа будет лишь со мной! Посмотри, нет того кто сравнится со мной Ни в скорости, ни в техничности! Пиклз Ты взгляни на всех тех музыкантов, что приехали сюда из всех уголков земли Но только если ты докажешь им, что круче ты их всех, то все будет, как скажешь ты. Если ты разрубишь их всех на части своим могучим шестиструнным топором, То тогда мы навеки вечные будем вчетвером И ты будешь единственным гитаристом Dethklok! Сквизгаар Ладный! Еще запил! У вас нет сил! Вам здесь хана! Дэто война! Еще запил! У вас нет сил, у вас нет сил, Я! Я быть волшебник, маг, чародей И доказать я на весь мир, что в группе должен быть лишь я, И не нужен нам никто другой, нет! Dethklok Вас сокрушил великий мастер гитары! Падите ниц, ведь он гитарный бог! Нэйтан Кто стучится в дверь моя, Видишь дома нет никто! Отворяем ворота Кто идет там? Стой! Токи Привет, простите Я заблудиться по пути сюда Я Токи, юный мальчик из Норвегия. Как жалко, я опоздать на свой прослушивание Но я думать, вам стоит слушает меня! Ведь у меня есть ощущение, Опозданье мой суждено судьбой! Вы чувствует напряжение? Давать мне этот шанс! Сквизгаар Ладный, Ты быть такой хороший, Как жаль, что тебя ждет тот же участь!